VGCW/2013-11-26
__TOC__ '"Shadaloo the Hedgehog" #1 Co-op Contenders Tag Team Match' Matchup Highlights Hoping for Knuckles to get a different title shot, Sonic and Knuckles start the match off in aggressive spirits. Sonic even spearing M.Bison off the apron early for good measure. Unfortunately for Shadoloo, they were never able to find a way to gain momentum. As soon as Sonic entered, he was very much in control for most of the match. He finishes off Sagat with a Homing Attack for a 3 that's not interrupted in time. Winner Results Sonic & Knuckles faces GameCenter FU for the Co-op Championship. Other Plot Solid Snake meets with Gabe Newell and Adam Jensen in the GM's office regarding the attack on Frank Jaeger's in the car park a week earlier. While Snake is aware that an incident took place, Jensen informs him that Jaeger was abducted from his hospital room! '"Fanning the Flames" Match' Matchup Highlights Air Man just coming off losing his streak, goes agianst the unpredictable Pryo. Both men shift back and forth, Pyro with amazing and cunning acrobatics, and Air Man with brutal power. Pyro even hits The Worm midway through the match. Air Man would counter with Poison Mist and an F5, only for Pyro to do another Worm. The Match goes outside, with Air Man doing an Air Shooter. The match would continue to be back an fourth until Air Man initiates another Air Shooter, this time for a pin. Winner Other Plot Phoenix Wright informs the "creepy voice in his head" that Gray Fox is down. The voice commands him to find the Chaos Emerald to bring it (or rather, them) into the world of VGCW. Wright has no idea where the Emerald is since Snake doesn't have it, but the voice reminds him to think of where Snake got it from... 'Extreme Rules Triple Threat Match' Matchup Highlights Not even 10 seconds into the match, Groose and Snake double team the Ordinary Man. Infact its Groose double teaming back and forth against Snake and Octodad early in the match. The match goes outside, with Snake and Octodad continuing to attack each other, ignoring Groose. Normal Man's Driver and a codebreaker on eachother, Groose is left more or less unscathed. The match then proceeds to the ramp, where Groose is dominating Snake, and Octodad continously attacks and stops Groose from grappling Snake, to the amusement of the crowd. The Match then proceeds to go back and forth between all 3 men, even Groose threatening the referee. Complete anarchy and violence on the ramp with Metal Stairs Groose proceeds to hit Octodad with a Spinebuster, with Snake being unable to run back up the ramp to break a 3 count. Winner Other Plot For his first interview, Kefka Palazzo asks Bowser, aka "the king of stupidity", about his match with Dracula a week prior. Bowser boasts that it only took one Rainbow Rhodes to finish the former GM off, but Kefka is quick to remind him that it took several Rainbow Rhodes and Bowser Bombs to win. The Koopa King laughs it off and closes off an absolutely INTRIGUING interview by saying it's for all his little Koopalings out there. '40 Man Royal Rumble' Matchup Stats }} Winner Results Duke Nukem had a pretty impressive bout here: he came in at #30, knocked out the Angry Video Game Nerd and Scorpion, and persevered until he became the 37th man out. Coming in at #20, Wario had a good day, taking out a Rumble-high four wrestlers and clearing the ring... twice. However, one other wrestler managed to take out four people: Gary Motherfucking Oak (who came in at #5). And most shockingly, Chief Arino somehow wasn't #40. Gabe Newell will face the winner of the match after this rumble between Mike Haggar and Vegeta for the VGCW Championship, fending off a crowd-backed Kefka as well as eliminating Donkey Kong and the Duke to win the Rumble. Other Plot Ganondorf is in the ring now, and explains that he had been absent from VGCW since his victory over Zangief at End Game 5 because he felt there was no challenge anymore. As he is about to announce his departure, Duke Nukem walks out after a strong Rumble performance and with big balls of steel. He takes the king of evil up on a challenge - a match next week! 'VGCW Championship Match' Matchup Highlights Coming out to a nice combination of his theme, Mike "Mayor of Earth" Haggar prepares to prove once and for all, who is the real VGCW champion is. Badman draws first blood (so to speak), but Haggar retaliates, and both are deadlocked. Both champions continue to shift momentum from each other, Haggar having more offense in-between. A whiffed springboard leap allows Haggar to finally gain the upperhand, as he hits Vegeta with a Macho Bomb. Vegeta is no stranger to being attacked with explosive attacks, as a comback later, he lifts Haggar into the air for an Oozaru Press, leading into a barrage of punches. The Mayor of Earth, sensing his city that is the VGCW championship in danger, starts to fight back harder. The match is then once again going back and fourth, until Haggar hits his patented Piledriver, the Haggar Buster, for the pin. Solidifying him as the True VGCW Champion. TURN THE BEAT BACK Winner Results Mike Haggar retains his belt and remains the true VGCW champion. Other Plot Snake is now in the carpark, wondering why Gray Fox was taken from his hospital bed rather than finished off on the spot. His urgency comes from the fact that without at doctor, Jaeger will not be able to survive. As he continues to think, a voice accounces that he took Gray Fox. The camera pans left and the speaker... is a re-assembled Proto Man! Category:Broadcast Category:Singles Category:Tag Team Category:Triple Threat Category:Extreme Rules Category:No.1 Contenders Category:Royal Rumble Category:VGCW Championship Category:Main Division